


Trick of the Light

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lawyer Sam, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/gifts).



She’s always strolling the same alley every time Sam’s on his way home from work. Blonde hair, petite body, nice legs - Sam has a type and he knows it, but the girl is definitely underage and there’s no way he’s risking his career for a one-off with a working girl. He knows a few of the guys have picked up a girl now and again, anything to burn off the stress from long days in court; and, sure, it’s more work to do it Sam’s way, going to bars to cruise for girls the way he and Dean used to when they were younger, but it scratches his itch often enough. 

 

Still, that same girl catches his eye day after day, even when he tells himself that he won’t look, he can’t look, he definitely isn’t looking. Until his firm loses a major case and Dean calls in about Bobby’s heart problems and Sam finds himself pulling up to the curb at nearly midnight, frazzled and wired from too much coffee. He makes eye contact with the blonde, and she saunters right over. Fuck, she’s as young as he thought up close, and it’s so fucking wrong but he still opens his mouth. 

 

“Get in.” 

 

“What, a girl doesn’t even get a hello?” she asks with a grin. Pretty white teeth, and Sam grimaces at himself for thinking that at least she isn’t a meth head. “You should at least ask about cost, you know.” 

 

“I can afford it-” -God, when did he turn into such a massive dickbag? - “-I’ll pay you. Whatever you want, as long as I can fuck you.” 

 

Blondie turns, shoots a look at a dark-haired girl nearby who just shrugs. Sam’s pretty sure she’s got his plate, make, and model memorized. Smart girls. 

 

“You got it.” She slides in when he unlocks the doors, short skirt riding up to bare even more pale thigh. Her stockings are ratty, but fairly clean, as well as the rest of her clothes. “There’s a place just over-” 

 

“If it’s okay,” Sam interrupts, trying to be nicer than before, “I’m not far. A few blocks. I’m uh. A bit big for car sex.” 

 

Casting an eye over the tiny backseat of Sam’s car, Blondie nods. “Works for me.” 

 

Sam’s shamefully grateful that no one in his building is awake at this time of night to see him come home with a hooker in tow. She follows quietly, kicking off her boots at the door and following him to the bedroom. It’s then that his misgivings kick back in, and Sam finds himself looking at her a little helplessly. 

 

“You don’t do this much, do ya?” Blondie asks, and Sam shakes his head in answer. “Thought so.” 

 

She’s little, barely coming up to his chin, but Sam still goes when she puts a hand on his chest and pushes him backward. He sits when the backs of his legs meet the bed, and she doesn’t hesitate to straddle his lap. Draping her arms over his shoulder, Blondie tugs him in for a kiss. She nips at his lips, scratches a little at his back, and Sam can feel her smiling against his mouth when he moans in response. 

 

“That’s it,” she murmurs. With little rolls of her hips, she grinds against his cock through the thin material of his dress pants. Sam’s getting hard under the attention, and God he  _ wants _ . 

 

Sliding his hands up her thighs, Sam shivers to find that there are no panties of any kind beneath the tiny little skirt she has on. Practical, sure, but it turns him on to think about her bare pussy against his pants, against the leather of his carseat. 

 

Nimble hands pluck at the buttons of his dress shirt, tugging his tie loose and going for the skin beneath. Sharp little nails rake along his pecs, his belly, his ribcage, leaving him jerking up into her and gasping. It takes some doing to get his shirt all the way off, and Sam kicks out of his socks and pants for the brief moment he lets the girl out of his lap, then they’re right back to kissing. 

 

A knowing hand grips his cock through his boxers, exploring the length and width of him, stroking him teasingly before letting go. Her pussy is back then, warm and damp through the cotton of his underwear as she grinds against him. 

 

“Big boy, huh?” she questions breathlessly. Another nip to his lip and Sam can’t take it anymore. 

 

Grabbing the girl around the waist, Sam flips them over and shoves her up the bed. She goes willingly enough, skirt rucked up around her waist and hair mussed as she looks up at him. It’s easy enough to untie the knot holding her little top together, and Sam pushes the fabric back away from her tits enough for him to get his mouth on them. Her nipples are soft pink, a little puffy and Sam loves the way they feel in his mouth, the way her breath catches when he sucks lightly on them. Her pussy is just as soft, wet and warm beneath his fingers as he cups her and grinds his heel ever so slightly down on her clit just to hear her gasp. 

 

Blondie digs a little in a tiny zippered pocket on her skirt, offers a condom, but Sam has his own, preferred brand in the bedside. He shoves his boxers down and rolls one on, bracing himself above her as he lines himself up. He watches as her eyes widen when he sinks in, slow because he knows he’s big and she’s tighttighttight around his dick. 

 

Nails sink into his back again, slim legs wrap around his waist, and Sam barely hangs onto his tenuous control as he starts to fuck her. Her hips roll up to meet his, falling into his rhythm easily. She nips at his collarbones and chest, hard enough to sting but not to mark, and he’s glad to not have to tell her. There’s no hesitation from her hands, though, as the dig little red welts into his back and sides, pain bitingly good; he thrusts harder into her with every drag, until she bites down hard one nipple. 

 

With a low  _ fuck _ , Sam drops to his forearms and lets himself jackhammer his hips against hers. She’s moaning and cursing below him, squeezing his dick and sucking at his stinging nipple hard enough he knows it’s gonna bruise. He doesn’t know if she comes, but he does, yelling a little before having the presence of mind to clamp his mouth shut. His hips rut mindlessly, staccato as he spills into the condom. 

 

It takes Sam a moment or two to catch his breath and pull out. She lets him touch her pussy - dark pink and wet - but pushes his hand away when he tries to stroke her clit. Sam’s in no mood to push, so he just dumps the condom and flops down on the bed, sweaty and sore and satisfied. 

 

Blondie seems to know that he’s done, sitting up to retie her top and fix her hair, pulling her skirt back down as she stands up. Sam rolls enough to nab his wallet from his abandoned slacks and, with her prompting, drops a hundred in her palm. 

 

“Thanks. See ya around.” She’s wobbling a little as she heads for the door, and Sam’s suddenly consumed by guilt for being so rough.

 

“I could drive you.” 

 

Blondie seems startled by the offer as she turns to look at him, but she just shakes her head. “I can walk it. Never know who you might get just strolling down the road.” 

 

“Hey!” Sam calls, one last time, stumbling out of his room to the hallway where she’s shoving her feet back in her boots. “What’s your name?” 

 

With a snort and a raised brow, she studies him for a long moment before she answers. “Claire.” 

  
  



End file.
